


I'd Risk Anything

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Loki and Sigyn take a stroll through the garden and he shows her something breathtaking with his magic.





	I'd Risk Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirithAriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/gifts).



The freshly fallen snow flattens underneath Sigyn’s feet as she walks through the garden. Loki follows silently behind her with his hands behind his back, watching her.

Something has been wrong over the past couple of days. Sigyn hasn’t been her normal cheerful, yet sassy and sarcastic self. She hasn’t smile nor said much of anything to anyone, including him. Everytime he tries to talk to her, she gives short answers and seems disinterested.

Loki tries to recall anything he may have done to cause her to act this way, but nothing comes to mind.

Sigyn sighs as she trails her fingers across a snowy bush that she passes by, knocking some of the snow off of the bristles and onto the ground.

“Sigyn.”

“Yes, Loki?” She answers without turning around.

“Stop.” He calls, softly. Loki half expects her to ignore his demand and keep on going, but to his surprise, her steps falter. She turns around and her face holds a neutral expression–to anyone else. But Loki knows Sigyn enough to notice that something was indeed bothering her.

Loki steps forward, shortening the distance between them. “You’ve been acting strange over the last couple of days and I would like to know why.”

Sigyn shakes her head, and moves to turn back around, “It’s nothing, Loki, just–”

Loki grabs a hold of her arm to stop her. He does the same with her other arm, gripping her upper arms tightly. “Please, Sigyn. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s probably going to be silly to you.”

“It won’t, I’m sure of it. Let me help you.”

“It’s nothing you can really help with, Loki.”

“Try me.” He grins and Sigyn sighs, knowing it was useless to argue with him. He lets go of her arms and she turns, gesturing to their surroundings.

“It’s this damn weather. It’s cold, it’s dull, it’s boring. It’s just been getting to me lately.”

“But, Winter is beautiful.”

“I think you’re mistaken. It’s Spring and Summer that is beautiful. The flowers are in bloom, the animals scurry around, and we certainly aren’t weighed down by so many layers.” She holds up her arms covered in her thick coat, then glances at Loki. “Well, I’m not, anyway.”

Loki chuckles. There’s the sass he’s used to. “Oh, but there are flowers in bloom, you just have to look in the right place.” Subtly, he channels his magic and moves his hand at his side toward a small area beside her. Sigyn scrunches her face in confusion at his words until he brings his arm up, now gesturing for her to look.

Sigyn turns her head, leaning over to peer down at the ground, over the bulkiness of her coat. Her eyes soften and her breath catches. She kneels in the snow to get a better look and Loki follows suit, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

Stems rise, multiple bulbs form and they open. Everything shines as it moves and grows. The petals stretch, displaying the intricate designs, each one having a unique pattern of lines. Sigyn reaches out to touch one as gently as she can and she finds they’re extremely cold to the touch. “Flowers made of ice…?”

“That’s right.” Loki smirks, admiring the product of his magic.

“Loki…” She tears her eyes away from the ice flowers to look at him. “They’re breathtaking.”

“Yet, you’re still not smiling…” Loki mutters when Sigyn turns to look at the flowers again. He holds up his hand and a flower begins to grow, he takes hold of the icy stem and Sigyn watches it bloom. “A flower for a more superior flower…?”

Sigyn just looks at him. He wonders if that line was too much until a smile stretches on her face and she giggles, her cheeks turning pink.

Stunning. Loki thinks Sigyn looks exceptionally gorgeous today. Her long hair cascading down past her shoulders, her light blue cloak draped over her shoulders. And now, the grin that he enjoys so much appears on her face. “Nice try, silvertongue, but those lines don’t work on me.”

“Really? Are your cheeks always this pink, then?” Loki teases. Before he realizes what he is doing, Loki reaches forward, touching her cheek with his free hand.

Sigyn’s smile fades when Loki’s does. The mood is shifting and Loki finds himself leaning forward. It’s slow, as if to give her enough time to halt his movement. His heart beats even quicker when he realizes she’s making no effort to stop him, to tell him no.

After what seems like an eternity, his lips press against hers tentatively. Loki feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest at any moment. He pulls away, curious and worried for her reaction to his bold move.

Sigyn grabs hold of his sleeves and pulls him back to her. Loki feels her lips mold to his and he wants to melt into her. Her lips are warm and soft against his. The flower drops from his hand, nestling into the snow beside them. He wraps his arm around to her back, pulling her closer to him as his hand becomes more firm on her face.

Suddenly, nothing matters to Loki. He doesn’t care where they are, who would see or what they would say. He doesn’t worry over what would happen after this, the next step they would take. Time seems to slow and the only thing Loki wants to do is to keep on kissing her. It quickly became his most favorite thing to do.

Sigyn was shivering, probably from both her nerves and from the chilly air. He would be shivering too, if it weren’t for his tolerance to the cold and the warmth radiating off of her.

Loki lets himself sigh and he begins to relax when a gasp escapes Sigyn’s lips and she pushes him away. “Loki, your magic! What if someone sees? You know your father–”

His eyebrows raise. “We just had our first kiss and you were thinking about my father?”

Sigyn hits his chest with her fist, “You know what I’m talking about! He doesn’t like you using your magic, especially outside of the castle. What if you get in trouble?”

Loki chuckles, “I’m not worried about him. Your happiness means more to me than any punishment he can put me through. I’d risk anything just to see you smile.”

“Loki…”

“I guess what I’m trying to say here is… I care about you a lot and…” His face flushes and he looks down as Sigyn gently grasps his hands.

“I love you too, Loki.”

His head snaps up and his bright, emerald green eyes shine as they gaze into hers, his smile seeming to stretch from ear to ear. “You do?”

“You know, for someone as witty and intelligent as you are, you’re not very bright.” Sigyn grins and Loki laughs, leaning forward again to kiss her.


End file.
